Sin salida
by Sophie Pond Wilde
Summary: Lorie fue mordida, Maggie no lo sabe, pero las cosas se pondrán peor


**_Mi primer Maggie/Lorie, no tengo idea si alguien las shippea, peero que más da._**

**_Disclaimer: The Walking dead_**

**_Advertencias: Femslash, casi muerte de un personaje_**

**_Raiting: K_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sin Salida<span>**

Maggie sostenía a Lori, la llevaba con un brazo por sobre sus hombros y otro en su cintura, así es como la arrastró por todo el camino. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, toda golpeada.

—Resiste, resiste Lori tu puedes lograrlo—Le decía. Así fue como con mucho esfuerzo logró llevarla a un hospital, aunque todo estuviese roto y devastado al parecer el hospital no gue tocado por los infectados.

Cuando entró la subió a una camilla con mucho esfuerzo. La llevó hasta la sala de operaciones, su práctica como paramédica por fin daban frutos. Esterilizó todo antes de cocerle la herida del abdomen, y le vendó todo lo que tenía más.

—Casi me pegas un susto por poco no te muerden maldición—Le dijo, la dejó dormir en las habitaciones se encargó de llevar todos los suministros allí y de cerrar las puertas con llave y bloquearlas, nunca se puede estar suficientemente seguros de eso.

Se acostó en la cama de al lado. Cuando Lori despertó se sentía fatal, vio a Maggie dormida en la otra cama a solo centímetros de la suya la puso a propósito allí como si fuese una cama doble. Gimió de dolor al sentarse, podía perfectamente sentir el abdomen lastimado. Así que cuando se levanto casi se cae de la punzada de dolor que sintió era muy fuerte.

Se quitó el suero ya estaba mejor no necesitaba eso ahora. Con cuidado dejó eso en la cama, fue al baño se lavo la cara y los dientes, las manos, estaba bañada y limpia con ropa de hospital, era extraño hace siglos que no estaba tan limpia.

Salió de allí y se metió en la cama junto a Maggie, se había enamorado de esa chica meses atrás, y cuando su grupo murió tuvieron que arreglárselas solas.

Maggie despertó a bases de caricias, por la cintura, la cintura, unos cuantos besos y el abrazo.

—Mmm, buenos días—Murmuró con una sonrisa. Entonces se acercó y la beso, estuvieron un buen rato así. Hasta que Maggie le dio otro beso y se levantó luego de un beso.

—Bueno, prepararé el desayuno, estaremos aquí un par de días, tienen medicamentos tu estas herida y yo hambrienta. Así fue como se fue a cocinar la comida, tenía un pequeño horno eléctrico, así que lo trajo de la cocina junto con la heladera y todas las cosas que llevaba para poder comer allí.

Comieron juntas sonriéndose. Los días pasaron rápido, pero había algo extraño en Lori. Era como si desde el accidente había algo que cambio dentro de él.

Cuando el quinto día llego las cosas se pusieron feas. Lori se sintió mal, fue al baño y vomitó sangre, ahí fue cuando supo que algo andaba mal. Así que cuando volvió a la cama quiso despertar a Maggie para contarle que la habían mordido en la espalda nunca le dejó ver eso, pero no quiso hacer que se preocupara, porque si fuera una extremidad se la podía cortar pero esto era su torso no tenía salvación. Así que cuando llegó a la cama era muy tarde lo sabía, agarró sus manos y una cuerda se ató a si misma contra las rejas de detrás, lo suficientemente lejos de ella para no hacerle nada.

Con ello sintió, lo sintió, comenzó a cambiar, en su bolsillo estaba la carta de despedida sabía que moriría y se convertiría así que escribió una despedida.

Cuando ya no era ella misma podía seguir viendo todo, veía las cosas en rojo pero seguía viéndolas, no tenía control de nada de su cuerpo así que solo era espectadora de sus movimientos. Maggie despertó y la llamó se sorprendió lo tarde que era y que ella no estaba a su lado, solían dormir juntas.

—Oh dios mio—Dijo mirándola—No, no por dios, todo menos eso…no—Comenzó a llorar, se escuchaban los gruñidos de la chica, ya no era más ella. Así que era algo que no podía hacer más para evitarlo.

No pudo dispararle, así que se llevo las cosas, vio la cara en su bolsillo, era tan de ella dejar cosas así.

Era una despedida, muy dulce, muy triste, con eso fue suficiente se fue.

Los meses pasaron, la zombie tomaba color de nuevo, era algo extraño pero su herida se comenzó a curar, y un día cuando estaba harta de mirar la pared Lori se fue hacia la luz que tanto la molestaba en el rabillo del ojo, con eso recuperó su consciencia.

Extraño sí, pero pronto pudo moverse. Oh mi dios, se levantó se quitó la soga y logro incorporarse, le costó horrores moverse porque tenía todo herido. Pero estaba a salvo, rio como loca y se puso a llorar, oh Maggie, volvería a verla, sabía que la encontraría, habían prometido llegar hasta Alaska así que allí fue.

Sus heridas más profundas se habían cerrado.

Así que así fue como volvió a la vida luego de ser una caminante, desde entonces ninguno intenta morderla ni aunque haga ruido o los mate.


End file.
